


The ring

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of Jily, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marriage Proposal, a bit angst, wolfstar proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Sirius has bought a ringWhen James proposes to Lily,Remus tells Sirius he dosen't want a marrige.





	The ring

 

Sirius, James, Marlene and Lily sat in the Great Hall, and ate their breakfast. 

"I have bought the ring," said Sirius and showed them a black silver ring, with a little diamond formed as a moon.

"Oh my god! It's so lovely! He'll love it," Marlene said and tried it on, "When are you asking him?" 

"Next weekend. We have been together for two years soon! So I hope he'll say yes..I mean, we're in our six year. Is it too soon, you think?" Sirius asked, with a little smile.

"Mate, he'll say yes. He can't say no to Sirius Black, can he? But maybe you should wait some months," James said, and looked at Sirius.

"I think some months could do it. Just hide it in your closet," Lily said and took the ring from Marlene.

"Thanks guys. That helps, I'll wait some months," Sirius said and putted the ring in his pockets. "I'll hide it later. Come on James, we have practice! We have to win over Hufflepuff tonight! They're weak, so it's gonna be easy!" 

"Good luck with practice," Marlene said, as Sirius and James left.

\---

"WE WON!!" Sirius shouted as he walked through the potrait hole, with all the Gryffindors. "Let's celebrate!!" Sirius said, and took a sip from his firewhiskey.

Sirius and James started to dance. They were laughing, and enjoying each other's company.

"I love you!" James shouted, and kissed Lily on her lips. She blushed, and everyone cheered. 

"Where's dearest Rem? I haven't seen him anywhere," Marlene said. 

"Who cares about where Remus is? He's boringggggg!" Sirius said and laughed.

Marlene sighed and said, "You're so drunk, Siri!" 

"I think he's reading, and drinking tea, as always!" Peter shouted, from the loud music.

"Okay, I think I'll go find him," Marlene said, "Wanna tag along, Lily? Or are you too busy with James?" Marlene let out a little laugh, and Lily blushed.

"I'll tag along, if you'll shut up about it!" Lily said and laughed a little.

"How much have you had?" Marlene asked, and Lily just kept blushing, as James sang her name and how much he loved her.

"Not much. But I should drink more, so I'll forget this night," she said and pointed at James and Marlene started to laugh. "Shut it, Marl!" 

"Sorry, I can't help it!" Marlene said and tried not to laugh, "Okay, so wanna go check on Remus?" 

"Yeah, sorry, I got distracted," Lily said and blushed, "Let's go,"

\---

They knocked on the door to Remus', James', Peters, and Sirius' dorm.

They walked in, and closed the door after them.

They found Remus, sitting on his bed. He was reading, and crying.

"Oh my god..Remus!" Lily said and hugged him, he started to cry even more.

Marlene smiled, "What's wrong, Rem?" she asked and hugged him too. 

"I..I..I'm not sure.." he whispered. 

"If you're confused if Sirius loves you, he does. You have been together for two years today," Lily said, and Marlene nodded.

"But..we haven't even talked about it.." Remus said, "He's probably getting drunk right now!"

"Wait, you haven't hung out today?" Marlene asked confused.

"We have! But I just thought we were gonna spend the night together, and maybe mate him.." Remus whispered

"Remus, ask the question to yourself: Are you ready for mating, and marrige?" Lily asked. 

"That's the thing, Lils! I am not sure. I love him, but I wont do that to him, if he dosen't want the love bite! We have slept together, but I have never given him the love bite!" Remus said and started to cry again.

"Don't say that, Rem. He loves you. And that's why he would want it. But we told him to wait some months, and then you could also wait and see if you want to mate him!?" Marlene asked, with a little said smile.

"Yeah, you're right guys." Remus let out a small sigh and stood up. 

"Now, wanna go down and have a little fun with us? Or do you need to be alone and think?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm not in the mood to see Sirius' face right now.." Remus said and sighed loudly. "I'm afraid that I'll cry, as soon as I see him."

"Yeah, we understand that. Do you need us to stay? We'll stay if you say so! We could bring James, but he's drunk.." Marlene said.

"No it's fine, go and have fun. You have already helped enough, so thank you so much." Remus said, and Marlene and Lily nodded. "And you don't need to find James, for me. I really don't feel like seeing their faces right now, I'm just gonna drink my tea, and read my book." 

Lily and Marlene said goodbye and then left the dorm.

\---

"I didn't see you last night, Moony," Sirius said in DADA class. "Where were you? Sick?" 

"Nope. In my room, reading and drinking tea, as always!" Remus said, and packed his stuff. 

"What's wrong, Moons? Did anythig happen? Are you alright?" Sirius asked worried.

"I'm great! I'm just tired, and I really need to study with Lils," Remus said and gave his boyfriend a little smile.

"Oh okay. Wanna go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? We could use some alone time, or a date. We haven't spent much time alone," Sirius said and smirked.

Remus blushed, but shook his head. "I can't go to Hogsmeade with you, I'm so sorry!" Remus said and sighed, "Marlene and I wanted to go, and buy a lots of candy."

"Oh, that's alright. Next weekend? Maybe? If you want to? We could study later, you and I?" Sirius asked. 

"I'm studying with Lily, later," Remus said. "I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, of course!" Sirius let out a big sigh, "When do you wanna hang out with your boyfriend!?" 

"Tomorrow! Lily and James has plans there! So, we could hang out there?" Remus said and smiled.

"Uhm, yeah. We could hang out there, sounds nice," Sirius said and smiled.

"Do you think James is gonna propose to Lily?" Remus asked. 

"Actually, he is. He told me yesterday! So many people are getting married and proposing!" Sirius said awkwardly and smiled.

"Yeah.." Remus said.

\---

"James asked me to marry him!!" Lily shouted.

"He did!? What did you say!!" Marlene and Remus asked.

"YES!!!" Lily shouted and hugged them.

"I'm so happy for you two! Then you'll get a son and name him after me!" Sirius said and smirked to James.

"Okay, then Remus and you will adopt a son, and name him after me!" James said and smirked to Sirius. 

"Never! We wont get a child! And if we did, we wouldn't name him after you! James Fleamont Lupin Black!?" Remus yelled.

Lily and Marlene burst into laughter, but Sirius wasn't having fun at all. Didn't Remus want a future with him? 

"You're named James Fleamont Potter!?" Marlene asked, and tried not to die of laughter.

"That's my father's name! What's wrong with that? Sirius and Remus are named after their fathers too! John and Orion!" James defended himself.

"Ah yes, but honey, they have normal names. Fleamont is...Weird!" Lily said and kissed James' cheek. 

"Let's get drunk, and celebrate James and Lily!" Peter said, with firewhiskey bottles in his hands. 

"I think I'll pass.." Sirius said and everyone looked at him.

"Padfoot? Aren't you happy for me? Are you jealous?" James teased.

"I am! I just don't feel like getting drunk tonight!" Sirius said.

"Come on! We'll do this when it's you and Moony!" James said and smirked at them.

Remus froze. "Wha..what? Like it's ever gonna be us.." Remus said, but still stood frozen. 

"I'm sorry?" Sirius asked and looked at his boyfriend, "Do you not want us to get married!?" 

"I..I..Actually, I don't think so. Why?" Remus said and Sirius mouth dropped open.

Sirius started to get tears in his eyes. 

Sirius ran up to the dorm. 

"Did I do anything?" Remus asked. 

"Uhm..I think you should go after him," Marlene said.

"But what have I done?" Remus asked reall confused.

"We can't tell you. It's better if he explains it," Peter said and sighed.

"Oh uhm..Okay?" Remus said, "Then I'll go.." 

\---

Remus knocked on the door. 

"Sirius?" he asked.

He heard crying, from the dorm. '

"Go away!" Sirius yelled, "I don't need you, or anybody! Whoever you are, go away!"

"Pads, it's me! Remus. Your Moony!?" Remus said. 

"Are you alone?" Sirius asked, "If you aren't, then go away!" 

"I am! The others are drinking, laughing and singing," Remus said and let out a little smile.

"Then come on in," Sirius sniffed.

Remus walked in, to find Sirius laying on his bed. He closed the door after walking in. 

"Sirius, why don't you tell me what I did wrong? That way, I'll be able to help you," Remus said, and placed him on Sirius' bed.

"No. I don't need or want you help. You'll just..Reject me!" Sirius said, voice cracking with sobs. 

"I wont reject you, Padfoot! I love you! Why would I reject you?" Remus asked. 

"Okay then! Look in my closet!" Sirius said.

Remus got up, and walked over to his closet and opened it.

"Do you see a little box?" Sirius asked, and Remus nodded. "Take it, and open it."

Remus did what he said. He took it. And then he opened it. 

"A ring?..." Remus asked confused, "Oh Sirius..did you mean to..?" Sirius nodded.

"But then you told me you didn't want to!" Sirius said, mixed with tears.

"Because I didn't want to seem desperate!!" Remus said.

"Propose to me!" Remus said, and handed the box to Sirius.

"And what? Get rejected? I don't think so," Sirius said, and wiped his tears away.

"Just ask me!" Remus said.

Sirius got down on one knee.

"Remus John Lupin..I love you..So so much! Please, marry me?" Sirius said.

Remus nodded and then shouted, "YES!!" 

"What!?" Sirius asked happy. 

Remus kissed him on his lips.


End file.
